deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GalacticAttorney/Undertale Fic Part 2: Entering the Ruins
YOU CHOSE: >Run Towards the Pellets Deciding they wanted to be strong so you could survive in this strange place, the human child dashed towards the Hibiki pellets. As soon as they touched one, however, a great pain shot through them, and their health was 1/20. Shocked, they looked at Shrek-It the Flower, who had a grotesque, sadistic grin on his face. “YOU IDIOT,” Shrek-It shouted. “IN THIS WORLD, IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED!” The human looked shocked; betrayal flashing over their face. They fell to one knee, their strength from before ebbing away in their weakened state. “WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?” Shrek-It cried, smiling like a maniac. In a flash, the weakened human was surrounded by Hibiki pellets. “DIE.” Shrek-It’s laughter, high-pitched and squeaky, resonated as the pellets moved in slowly. The human could hear the taunting shouts of Dan Hibiki as they grew closer and closer. Accepting defeat, they huddled into a ball, warm tears slowly sliding down their face. This was how it ended. Suddenly, a pulsing sound rung out as the pellets struck their flesh, and a wave of renewed strength roared through the human. They got up in surprise. Their health was 20/20. Shrek-It looked confused. Seemingly out of nowhere, though, a bright ball of red flame appeared to Shrek-It’s left and slammed into the treacherous flower, sending him flying away with a shout of pain. When the human child looked towards their savior, they saw a tall, feminine creature come running towards them. They had long, white hair and a scar over their left eye. They wore a white dress with matching white shoes. The human child could have mistaken them for Weiss Schnee at a glance. “What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” it said to nobody in particular before turning to look at the child. “Oh, don’t be afraid, small one,” they said soothingly. “I am WeissMaus. I patrol the ruins each day to see if anyone has fallen down here. Looks like I got here just in time, too.” The human, frightened after the terror the flower had imposed on them, ran up to the lady and hugged them around the waist, seeing as how they were much taller than them. She smiled and put her hands on their head. “Come with me. I’ll take you somewhere safe for the time being,” said Maus. She began to walk towards the exit on the other side of the room, and the human child followed suit. They were led through another room where they had a chance to ‘SAVE’ their game at a flashing point. The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored. WeissMaus took them into the next room, where they stood before a series of switches on the ground. “Welcome to your new home, little guy,” she said. “I’ll teach you how to get around in the Ruins.” With that, Maus walked over some of the switches in a set order, and then flipped a switch on the wall. The door leading to the next room flew open at the switch, and she turned to look at the human again. “The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient pathways connected by opening mechanisms... You’ll need to complete them and figure out how they work if you want to proceed.” Weiss left the room after saying that, and the human kept following them. They then had to follow WeissMaus through a hallway with switches they had to flip. It wasn’t all that hard, considering Weiss had obviously marked which switches to throw. The other ones didn’t even work… After the hallway, WeissMaus led the human child into a small corner room that only contained a dummy. The tall lady stood next to the dummy and said, “In the Ruins, you’ll encounter monsters by exploring. If you run into one, strike up a nice conversation to stall time. I’ll get there to end the conflict.” So the human walked up to the dummy and initiated an encounter with it. You encountered the Dummy. CHOICE: What will you do to the dummy? Fight Talk Spare Category:Blog posts